Emotion
by Morino
Summary: SK[AU Songfic Oneshot]Companion piece to Lonely. This is Kagome's side of the story, starting with that one night. What caused her to run away?


Emotion 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co, nor do I own Destiny Child's song, Emotion. But! I do own the story idea )

Warning: There may be a lot of OOC in both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's character.

Kagome sat curled up comfortably on the black leather sofa. Her left arm rested heavily on the armrest. Her right hand held a book open on her lap. Every now and then, she would sigh. So into the book was she that she did not hear the front door open. "Kagome, I'm home," someone shouted.

She ignored him and kept on reading thinking that he'll ignore her if she ignored him. However, that was not the case. She felt his weight on the sofa. Kagome ignored her boyfriend still in favor of knowing what Juri will do now that Akira found out she loves him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, before he mentally shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. However, Kagome didn't turn her head. _There's no point._ She felt his lips on her left cheek, which was then quickly replaced by his hand. She unconsciously leaned toward his touch.

He pulled her toward him, taking the book from her hands after he placed a bookmark in it. "Kagome, what's wrong? You're acting weird." Kagome shook her head. "Nothing's wrong…I'm just…thinking…" She watched as he eyed her suspiciously. She allowed herself to take in his appearance. Something red caught her eyes.

"What's this?" Reaching up, Kagome picked up a piece of red hair from the color of his "date suit." Not even giving it a second glance, he yawned. "Hair." Kagome glared at him. "Whose?" He shrugged. "I think it was Karen's." Kagome nodded, her face not betraying her emotions. Inside, she felt whatever was left of her heart break.

Well after dinner, Kagome sat in the bath, tears trickling slowly down her chin. _Why? Am I just not good enough for you, Sesshoumaru?_ She shook her head, and splashed her face with some of the now cool water. _No…no. No more crying. I've done that too often._ Slowly, Kagome finished her bath and dressed for bed.

Lying on _their_ bed, she curled up in a fetal position on her side. Kagome hugged the edge of the covers and fell into a world of heartbreak free love…

Kagome gasped silently as she woke. Someone next to her gave a whimper. Sitting up slowly as so that she would not wake the other occupant of the bed, Kagome looked at him. _He looks so hurt,_ she thought. She watched as his brows furrowed. He gave another heart-wrenching whimper.

Without thinking, Kagome rolled herself on top of him, and while straddling his waist, kissed his lips softly. She heard Sesshoumaru sigh, and she smiled softly. She got off him slowly but kept near him, resting her head on his chest. A few seconds later, Sesshoumaru rumbled something. _What?_ "Ka…ren…"

The pain was unexpected. Fighting the urge to cry out loud, Kagome quickly left the bed. She dressed quickly, and walked toward the phone. "Hello, Sango?…yes…yeah, I'll be coming over…is it too late?…okay…okay…bye." The tears now sliding down her cheeks, Kagome grabbed her keys and ran outside, down the stairs and into her car.

The trip was quiet, for Sesshoumaru wasn't with her to fill the silence. Arriving at Sango's house, Kagome went inside as Miroku held the door open for her. Once inside, Kagome broke part of the story to Sango, who immediately got angry. "Why that sonovabitch! I can't believe he would do that to you! Why, I ought to castr-" "Please, Sango. He was asleep. But still…it hurts…

"So does that mean you'll let me castrate him?" Sango asked with an innocent gleam in her eyes. Kagome shook her head. "No…I still-" "You mean you still love him, even after all this bullshit?" Kagome nodded weakly before she started to break down again.

Sango softened up. "Do you want ice cream?" Again, Kagome nodded. Sango turned the radio on before heading toward the kitchen. "Some music ought to cheer you up…"

_It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside_

Kagome flinched. Something about those words struck too close to home. Sango came back and handed Kagome a container and spoon.

_And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?_

"Do you want me to change the station?" Kagome shook her head 'no.' "Then…do you want to be left alone?" Kagome nodded and spooned some strawberry ice cream into her mouth. Sango turned and left.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart_

Kagome started to cry again. She wiped her eyes on the tissue her hose had so nicely left for her. At the same time, she was eating ice cream.

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotions taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's no body left in this world to hold me tight  
No body left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

Yes, this song hit home. It's exactly how she feels now, in her situation with Sesshoumaru.

_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are_

After all she has done, he still goes on with his playboyish ways. Hell, she's been with him ever since the "incident," as she recalled that one horrible night. Yes, that night after the fight.

_But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star_

Of course. There's always the "other girls." Whether it's Karen, Julia, Marie, or any other girl he has been with, he always came back to her at night. He lets her love him, but does he love her back?

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart_

Shaking her head, Kagome finished her carton. Throwing out the carton, she headed toward the kitchen and left the spoon in the sink. She sighed. She had only gone out with her dear Sesshoumaru a few times, and she knows that he looks dead handsome in his suits.

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

At least she stopped crying, right? But something doesn't feel right. Writing a quick note to Sango, Kagome grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. She climbed into her car and sped off.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart_

_Sesshoumaru…I'll get some answers out of you yet!_ She thought silently. Avoiding all traffic, Kagome managed to make it to the garage. She parked and ran up the front steps, knocking furiously as she reached the door.

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

When no one answered, she knocked again. _Please open the door_, she thought.

Suddenly, the door opened and a "Who?" was growled out. Kagome felt the tears come back in her eyes. He looked horrible. He must have been drinking. _Why?_ "Sesshoumaru?"

He pulled her into a big bear hug. "Kagome…I'm sorry…please…forgive…won't do…again…" She stayed silent as he ranted on. She was in shock as to why he's apologizing. Slowly, Kagome brought her arms up to hug him back.

"I'm sorry, Kago-" Enough talking. She accepts and forgives everything already. Quickly, before he could finish what he was saying, Kagome reached up and kissed him. _Maru-chan no baka…_ She broke apart when she needed air.

"Sesshoumaru, you baka…You big…big…baka…" she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I know, K'gome. I know I am."

Suddenly, he slumped forward. Kagome screamed. "Sesshoumaru!" Quickly, she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance at…" As she spoke, she kept an eye on Sesshoumaru. He was knocked out cold.

The ambulance arrived in a few minutes. They took him on board and allowed her to follow. Throughout the ride, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes once. The doctors quickly wheeled him into the ER. Kagome had to wait outside. _Please, Sesshoumaru. Come back to me. We still have a lot to talk about._ Kagome sat in the waiting area, her hands clasped within each other. Her knuckles turned white from the force she was using to hold her hands. She looked nervously as the light on top of the ER door blinked once. Blink…blink…blink…

Owari

A/N: Ack! dodges eggs Don't kill me! pauses long enough to get army helmet This one shot and _Lonely_ lead up to another story! This is just Kagome's side of the story. I'll get the actual story done something soon, but I'm real busy now. Why? I am participating in a photography program at my school, so I'm busy during the first half of summer. And I have ideas for another three or four stories. I have to hatch them first, though


End file.
